And They Call it Summer Love
by SecretConfessions
Summary: Hermione's father is now marrying Draco's mum. Their worlds are turned upside down. The only thing the two teens share as common ground is Blaise, and of course their dislike of this new situation.


Disclaimer: obviously not mine, though I do plan on playing with them for some time to come.

A/N: This is the first fic that I've written in a long long long time! Will there be errors? Yes. Will I take advice and legitimate criticism? Yes. Will I ignore rude and mean people? Yes. This fic is for my own amusement, I haven't written this all the way out so it can go in many directions. The first chapter here is short I know but it's to test the waters and see how people react. If you like let me know, have a suggestion I'd love to hear it. So here's to reading what I hope will be a fun and entertaining fic.

And They Called it Summer Love

Chapter One:

Many people said it was impossible that this would never happen in a million years, yet here many of naysayers sit looking at the priest with a bemused look on their faces. I wonder how many bets are going on about this matrimony. I let these thoughts slide I as I rest my eyes back on front of the room, on the one girl I never thought I'd have the pleasure of actually knowing. Hermione Granger. She looks nervous as she shifts from foot to foot. The confliction she feels is written on her face. But then who wouldn't be conflicted when you find out the women your father is going to marry, who is going to be your new step-mum is none other then Narcissa Malfoy. 

I feel sick this can not be happening. I'm not standing up here as a maid of honor for Narcissa's wedding. More importantly Draco, gag me with a spoon, Malfoy is not standing across from next to my father as the best man. Some one please tell me the universe decided to add new rules to the game of life. Because this is not the life I ordered. I have to remind myself that I must above all things right now remember to breathe. It seems like such a minor detail but it can be easily over looked at moments like these. I risk a quick glance around the gathering of people when my eyes catch those of Blaise Zabini. With one look at him I can remember the 

whole deep breaths conversation I had with my father at the start of this fiasco. Suddenly it seems things won't be so bad. 

My eyes move from Hermione to her soon to be step-brother Draco. My best mate since we were in diapers. If I didn't know him as well has I do I would have easily over looked the fact that he looks just as nervous as Mr. Granger. But for many different reasons I'm sure. With his father's sentence to Azkaban along with the divorce of his parents and his mother's sudden remarriage to none other then Hermione's father who wouldn't feels as if they were left hanging in the wind? If this situation weren't as serious as it was I would be laughing till I was crying right about now. Draco's whole world was about to change, for the better I believe, and that means mine is about to change by default just as much as his. After all what are best mates for, if not lives ups and downs? 

Breathe in one…two…three… breathe out one…two…three. I've been doing this cycle of breathing for the past 5 minutes. Staying calm under pressure is something a Malfoy does best, but then we all have our breaking points. And this I believe is mine. When I got of the train for the summer never in a million years did I believe I'd hear the words 'Draco your father and I are getting a divorce, oh by the way I'm now seeing a muggle.' Ok so it wasn't said anywhere like that but then again it was close enough to that to make me want to faint. I'll be the first person to admit I've had…. Issues with muggles and muggleborns, but I've gotten better! But seriously out of all the muggles out there did it have to be the beaver's, strike that, Hermione's, father?

I was so focused on Draco and his obvious internal battle going on that I barely registered that the wedding march had begun to play. Sparing one more look at the two people who had captured my attention I turned and stood with the others in attendance. Narcissa looked amazing, 

but then that isn't any surprise with her light blue eyes and almost white blonde hair just being the top most layer of fair beauty. Her gown was a simple stain dress that hugged close to her body and flared gradually at the hips on down. I think most people would be surprised to know that it was Draco who picked out this dress. Not that he would admit to it. Narcissa slowly approaches Mr. Granger and the others with an honest to god smile on her face. I'm brought out of the inner workings of my mind when I hear the priest begin to speak. 


End file.
